Resurrection
by Eilan
Summary: It is the year 1982, one year after Voldemort's defeat. A new Potions teacher arrives at Hogwarts, much to the dislike of Professor Minerva McGonagall, who doesn't trust him. She seems to be right, as soon rumors about Dark Arts at Hogwarts spread.
1. Prologue: Reappearance

**Title:** Resurrection (prologue)  
**Author:** Eilan  
**E-Mail:** EilanofAlbion@gmx.net  
**Categories:** Drama, Romance (Snape/McGonagall)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** In 1982, one year after Voldemort's death, not everything is as it seems. A new Potions teacher begins teaching at Hogwarts, much to the dislike of Professor Minerva McGonagall, who doesn't trust him. She seems to be right, as soon rumors about Death Eater meetings and Dark Arts at Hogwarts spread. And then suddenly Lucius Malfoy shows up.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
**Author notes:** I know that McGonagall is normally assumed to be around 70 in SS/PS. Since I'm not of that opinion, for the purpose of this story (and my sanity) she's around 35 at the time this fic is placed (nine years prior to SS/PS). She was therefore born around 1947 and is eleven years older than Snape. Believe me, the timeline should be consistent.   
  
This will eventually be Snape/McGonagall, so if you're squicked by that ship, don't read it.   
Special thanks to Miranda for betaing. Without her this fic would be a mess.  


More fanfics written by me can be found on FA. I have stories up on Astronomy Tower (http://www.astronomytower.org/authorLinks/Eilan), Riddikulus (http://www.riddikulus.org/authorLinks/Eilan) and The Dark Arts (http://www.astronomytower.org/authorLinks/Eilan) so far. For information on my writing and insane ramblings visit my LiveJournal (http://www.livejournal.com/users/eilanhp)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Resurrection   
****by Eilan**

**Prologue: Reappearance**

_"Some people come into our lives and quietly stay.   
Others stay for a while and leave footprints in our hearts and we are never the same."_

It was one of the last days before the summer holidays -- the fifth years had just finished their O.W.L.s, the seventh years their N.E.W.T.s. The sun was shining brightly and the air was filled with the excited voices of the children walking around. Minerva McGonagall smiled to herself while observing the scene in front of her. Through the window of her office she could see the Flight lessons field, which now was being used as a place to hang out during breaks and after school. It was a peaceful day, as most of the days during the last year had been.

It hadn´t always been like that, of course. But now that Voldemort was gone and The Boy Who Lived was living with a Muggle family, parents were sending their children to Hogwarts again and weren´t as worried about them being safe as before. This change of mind had rubbed off on the children and they were far more cheerful than they had been in years before.

Minerva wished she could be like that, but there was something inside of her that knew the peace couldn´t last. Even if Voldemort didn´t return, there would be someone else with a desire for absolute power.

Throwing one last look out of the window, she stood up and left her office. The headmaster**, **Albus Dumbledore had asked her to meet him in his office that afternoon and she didn´t want to be late. Dumbledore hadn´t said what he wanted to talk with her about, but she had a pretty good idea of what the topic would be. Professor Jennig, Head of Slytherin and Potions teacher, would be leaving them that summer and most likely Dumbledore had found someone to take his position but wanted to discuss it with her first. Well, she wouldn´t make him wait.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hello Minerva, please take a seat," Albus Dumbledore greeted her when she arrived in his office. He gave her his usual soft smile which reminded her of the time when she herself had been a student at Hogwarts and he her teacher. How long had it been? About ten, fifteen years -- not very long ago, considering how long most wizards lived. And yet she suddenly felt very old.

"Hello Albus", she replied with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and she took a seat across from him. "So, why did you want to talk with me?" She wasn´t the kind of person to get involved in small talk if there were matters to be discussed, but then, neither was the man she was addressing.

"Well, Minerva, four days ago I received the first replies to the job offer we placed in the _DailyProphet_. Now I´ve finally come up with my choice. However, I want your opinion of it, because -- well, see for yourself." He handed her a thin, black file that she opened, looked at, and nearly dropped out of surprise.

"Severus Snape?"

Minerva remembered Severus very well. Maybe better than any other student she had ever taught. He had been the black-haired, pale boy who began his education at Hogwarts one year after she began teaching. In his first years he hadn't had any friends and was constantly picked upon by Sirius Black and his friends: James Potter, Remus Lupin, and - to a lesser extent - Peter Pettigrew.

Then, in their fifth year, something happened and he had changed. He had always had a somewhat frightening appearance, but that had been because of his paleness, which had been in sharp contrast with his long, black hair and reminded everyone who met him instantly of a vampire. Of course he hadn't been one, but sometimes just looking at him had sent a shiver down McGonagall´s spine. But from that year onwards, everything changed. Sirius Black had stopped picking on him at every chance he could and Severus became scarier. McGonagall couldn't express it in any other way. His eyes seemed to become darker, his skin paler, his glance emotionless. And he became more self-confident. That wasn't an unpleasant change, but the way in which it happened and in which he showed it was unpleasant to see. He looked down at everyone, didn't seem to care about anything, and talked about things that - when McGonagall accidentally overheard them - scared her. Things about the Dark Arts and power. This was nothing very unusual since Voldemort had been on his way to power then and students -- especially Slytherins -- were fascinated by the subject. But the way he talked about it was different from the childish thoughts of his classmates. He was so... sure of himself, so confident that nothing would happen to anyone who was in favor of the Dark Lord.

She began to keep an eye on him. She sneaked around the castle in cat form, heard him talking to other students in the library, caught fragments of their conversations, but nothing concrete.

Severus had always been a good student, but suddenly even that changed. His marks in Herbology and Arithmancy dropped, whereas his marks in Charms and Potions skyrocketed. In Defense Against the Dark Arts he seemed to grow more interested in Dark Arts than in the defenses against them, although he never openly said so. His teacher, Professor Brown, told her once that he had asked her permission to obtain a book in the restricted section of the library concerning the Dark Arts, but as soon as Brown refused it, he let the topic drop.

After his graduation she had never heard of him again, but she had heard rumors. Rumors that involved Death Eaters and Lucius Malfoy.

The file Albus had handed her contained Severus's O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. certificates, which she knew, since -- being made Deputy Headmistress in 1976 -- she had either given him his marks in Transfiguration or recorded them all. And she never forgot the marks she handed out. He had ten O.W.L.s: including Intermediate Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against Dark Arts; Advanced Potions; and Basic Herbology. Then there were his eleven N.E.W.T.s - a very rare number, as most students succeeded in only acquiring eight or nine. He had accomplished Basic Herbology and Intermediate in both Transfiguration and Charms; but now he had passed Advanced in Potions _and_ Defense Against the Dark Arts. Indeed, a very impressive student.

The other two parchments in the file were the recommendation of his former employer at a wizard laboratory in Dublin, and his official reply to the job offer in the _Daily Prophet_. Nothing there surprised her. There was a reason he had gotten his N.E.W.T. in Advanced Potions.

She looked up and met Albus's eyes. The question he wanted to ask her was clearly visible in his face and so was the answer he wanted to hear.

But she wasn't yet ready to give it to him.

"So, Severus Snape. Why?" She tried to keep her voice even and unaffected by her personal opinion, but didn't succeed.

"He was in Slytherin and he's very good at Potions," was the immediate -- too immediate -- answer. Her eyes fell on Dumbledore´s hands now; they were restless, something that wasn´t seen very often.

"Albus, we both know there is more to your choice. The Head of House doesn't have to have been in that house and there are a lot of people who are good at Potions and would be a better choice as a teacher." She couldn't quite imagine Severus as a teacher. No, she _didn't_ want to imagine him as a teacher. He probably wasn't the nicest person to be around, but then, neither was she. It was just that she had a hard time imagining him being fair.

"Well, you're right, there is indeed more to my choice." Dumbledore took a deep breath. "I visited him and talked to him, Minerva. He has changed. Or he is on the best way to change. We always suspected that he was a follower of Voldemort and I'm fairly confident that is true, although he never said it directly. But now that Voldemort has been defeated, I think what he needs to finally change his mind is just a stable life."

"And you want to give him that life by letting him work here?"

"Yes, that is my plan."

She sighed. "Albus, think about the kids. Do you really want them to be taught by a follower of You-Know-Who? Do you want them to be taught by someone who doesn't have the proper education to teach?" If he got the job, Severus would be older than she had been when she began teaching, since she had been 23; he had to be at least 24 by now, but she still doubted his ability to be a patient and fair teacher. Had Severus ever been patient with or fair towards anyone?

"Honestly, Albus," she continued, "I see your reasons, but I don't like your plan. But I can see that your decision is set and there seems to be nothing I can do to change it."

She looked defeated, something she rarely did. Like a cat, she usually fought until the last second. Dumbledore rightly guessed that maybe she wasn't as upset about his plan as she pretended, she just wanted to voice her opinion so that she would not beat herself up about keeping quiet if everything went to hell.

"No, I don't think there is. Do I have your blessing?"

"Yes, you have."

She rolled her eyes a bit, but she meant what she had said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Minerva left, Albus felt horrible. He wasn't proud of having lied to his best friend, not at all. Of course, he hadn't really lied, just twisted the truth a bit. He wasn't sure if Severus Snape had been a Death Eater. He _knew_ Severus Snape had been a Death Eater.

Or rather, he knew that he still was.

But not as he had been years ago. Severus Snape was now a spy for Dumbledore and informed the Headmaster of what Voldemort and the Death Eaters were up to. But he couldn't tell Minerva that; the less people who knew about it, the better.

He shared her doubts about Severus's ability to be a teacher, but at Hogwarts he could stay in contact with him the best. One might have thought that once Voldemort was defeated, Dumbledore didn't have to rely on a spy within the Death Eater's ranks, but he needed Severus's resources more than before. He didn't trust the peace, and even if Voldemort were dead, the Death Eaters were still out there.

His decision to give the job to Severus had been set even before he placed the job offer in the _Daily Prophet_. The job offer had been a fake and - just like Severus's answer to it - had existed because he had to make his choice unsuspicious.

Severus had only agreed hesitantly to it and then he proposed to take over Defense against Dark Arts instead. Dumbledore thought this would've been too suspicious, and since Professor Jennig had wanted to retire anyway, he now had the perfect opportunity to make Severus a teacher.

Now he was just nervous about whether he was correct in his course of action. He wasn't as sure of himself as he wanted Minerva to believe.

Not at all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One day after the school year ended Severus was expected to come to the Hogwarts´ grounds in order to speak with the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress. Of course he knew both of them from his school years, and Dumbledore from his actions as a spy for him, but this would be something else entirely. He would now be a teacher at Hogwarts. He was less than thrilled by that prospect, however. To say that he was looking forward to teaching annoying eleven years olds would've been more than a lie. It would've been downright hilarious to everyone who knew Severus Snape. But since there weren't many people who knew him, no one laughed at the irony of the situation but himself.

He also thought it quite funny that he now returning to the grounds he had hated most in the world. The place where he had been nearly killed by a werewolf, where he had been recruited to serve the Dark Lord, and where the Dark Lord's fiercest enemy yet lived. Even now that he wasn't loyal to Voldemort anymore, he didn't feel comfortable going back to Hogwarts to be under Dumbledore's supervision.

It had been hell explaining to Lucius why he was returning to Hogwarts. In the end, he had settled on saying that if he was near Dumbledore he could find the Headmaster's weaknesses. Luckily for Severus, Lucius had not bothered to ask any further questions.

Narcissa Malfoy, on the other hand, was not that trusting. She had eyed him as if she knew he was lying. Narcissa Malfoy wasn't a Death Eater per se, but she knew a lot more about Lucius's 'activities' than she was supposed to. Severus guessed that was merely because she had to raise their son, Draco, to be a servant of the Dark Lord. The Malfoys were sure that he would return and regain his powers soon, and until then Lucius was to be the one 'in charge'.

Even though he wasn't happy about that, Severus hoped the Dark Lord wouldn't return. Being a double agent for two years before Voldemort's downfall had been hard enough.

The familiar scent of the grass around Hogwarts brought him back to reality. Then, as the castle came into view, he stopped his pace for a moment. So, here he was.

Hogwarts Castle was an impressive sight even if you had lived in it for seven years of your life. Its thick walls seemed to be able to block out everything evil and let it look like it was built to resist everything. It was indeed a fortress. At that time of day, the grey color of the stones sparkled and the windows reflected the light of the sun. He had to admit that Hogwarts was a beautiful place. Just not a place that let good memories resurface.

Severus quickened his pace.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The dining room was huge, much too big for the two people currently sitting in it. It was breakfast time and the house elves had prepared the meal well, as they did every day. Still, Narcissa Malfoy couldn't enjoy it. She watched the man opposite her. Lucius Malfoy was reading a newspaper, his face not showing whether he thought the news were satisfying or not. She would read the newspaper later that day, after he was finished. Even then, she would have preferred that he didn't know she was reading it. He didn't like that too much.

It was really quite ironic. The intelligent, pretty Ravenclaw who had been best in her year since her third at Hogwarts, not even daring to read the newspaper because her husband didn't approve of it. If she wasn´t in that position she would've laughed about a woman who gave up so much of herself. But she was in just that position and so she didn't. Instead, she just silently drank her tea and continued to watch Lucius.

Lucius was well aware of his wife watching him. She was doing that quite often and he didn't like it, but restrained himself from saying anything. It would do no good and wasn't worth the effort. Inwardly, it annoyed the hell out of him. He knew that - if she didn´t hate him -- she barely tolerated him, just like he did her. He had needed an acceptable wife to create an heir and now he had her. He knew she had been hurt when she found out that she had only served a purpose, but she never complained. He had given her a high position in society through marrying her, which was what she had always wanted.

That day there were no interesting articles in the newspaper and he decided he could leave it for Narcissa to read without changing any of its contents. He didn't trust her. The Dark Lord had seemed to like the idea of the two of them getting married, and so Lucius did marry her; the Dark Lord also seemed rather fond of Narcissa, and if she hadn't been pregnant at the time, he would probably have made her a Death Eater. Lucius, however, didn't think women should be Death Eaters.

If it had been anyone but Narcissa he would've probably talked to the person opposite him after finishing his reading - about the fact that this was the day Severus would arrive at Hogwarts or something. But Lucius had no desire to speak with his wife.

"Sir?" a deep voice behind him said. He hadn't realised anyone had entered the room, but apparently one of his servants had.

"Yes?" He could now see that Narcissa had nearly dropped her tea when the servant had addressed him and he restrained the desire to laugh at her. She was too sensitive when it came to noises.

"Mister Nott wants to talk to you, Sir. He says it's about Bartemius Crouch Jr., Sir."

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter One: Relations

**Title:** Resurrection (01)  
**Author:** Eilan  
**E-Mail:** EilanofAlbion@gmx.net  
**Categories:** Drama, Romance (Snape/McGonagall)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** In 1982, one year after Voldemort's death, not everything is as it seems. A new Potions teacher begins teaching at Hogwarts, much to the dislike of Professor Minerva McGonagall, who doesn't trust him. She seems to be right, as soon rumors about Death Eater meetings and Dark Arts at Hogwarts spread. And then suddenly Lucius Malfoy shows up.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
**Author notes:**   
Special thanks and virtual cookies go to Miranda Vine for the beta. You're amazing.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Resurrection****   
****by Eilan**

**Chapter One: Relations**

_"Being evil is worse than doing evil"   
~ Dietrich Bonhoeffer_

At the main entrance of Hogwarts, Minerva waited for Severus. He wasn't late, yet she got more irritated with every passing second. She wondered if she could hide her displeasure about his teaching at Hogwarts to avoid upsetting Dumbledore. But despite her misgivings, she was there, waiting for the newest addition to the teaching staff at Hogwarts.

He came, at first just a dot at the horizon, slowly coming nearer. He was obviously not using a broom to get to Hogwarts, otherwise he would've arrived earlier. As it was, she had to wait several minutes before she could see him properly. He hadn't changed much at all: he looked exactly as he had in the picture she had seen the week before. His black hair was pulled into a ponytail and his body language told her that he was someone who was indifferent to everything that happened around him. Finally, he stood in front of her. 

"Severus," she greeted him, nodding. Now that he was close to her she could see that he didn't just seem indifferent about his surroundings, but also about himself. His robes were in a good state, but his hair was greasy and he was not shaved properly.

"Professor," came the equally cold reply. Had it been anyone else, she would've probably told them to call her Minerva, but as it was she felt no real desire to conceal her feelings about his newly gained position from him.

"I will bring you to Professor Dumbledore," she stated matter-of-factly and turned to walk through the door. He followed her without any further word until they arrived at the stairs that would lead them to the tower in which Headmaster Dumbledore's office was located.

"If you would give me the password, I can find the way alone." His voice held no emotion.

Minerva forced herself to turn around slowly, not with the quick motion she would usually have used. She looked at Snape for a few seconds before answering him.

"I have orders to lead you to Professor Dumbledore's office and I will do exactly that." Minerva wanted her voice to be cold and sharp, but instead she sensed that she sounded hurt. She turned away before she could see the corners of Snape´s mouth twitch into a smirk.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sugar quill." 

The gargoyle guarding the door to the Headmaster's tower stepped aside as Professor McGonagall said the password and revealed the stairs to Dumbledore´s office. Snape followed her through and they climbed the stairs in silence. 

Severus barely took notice of his surroundings. He remembered climbing those stairs for the first time, in his second year. Dumbledore had just been made Headmaster and one of his first duties had been to tell a second-year that his mother had been killed in a Muggle car accident.

Severus hadn't even noticed that McGonagall had knocked when the door opened and Professor Dumbledore -- Albus, as he had been told to call him -- offered him a hand which he politely took.

"Severus, it's good to see you."

His response was to try a sincere smile that he could feel failing. He wasn't the type of person who smiled often and if he did, it was _never_ sincere. 

"It's good to see you, too." It was not an entirely honest answer, but it served its purpose. With one motion of his hand, the Headmaster of Hogwarts invited him into his office and Snape quickly entered.

Dumbledore's office hadn't changed much since he had last seen it, in his seventh year. Every time he had spoken to Dumbledore since then had been either at some pub or via fireplace. Even that annoying phoenix - Fawkes, as he recalled -- was still there and eyed him carefully. As a general rule, magical creatures disliked him. It had been no surprise to him that he had nearly failed Care of Magical Creatures. There was a mutual dislike between him and such beasts.

Behind him, he could hear Albus and McGonagall -- he refused to call the head of Gryffindor House Minerva, even in his head -- chatting quietly. Not quietly enough, however. They seemed to underestimate his ability to hear even conversations that were held in low voices.

"You can leave now, Minerva. I will inform you of everything later."

"But Albus, shouldn't I be present?"

Severus snorted. She was so typical of Gryffindors, too curious for her own good. And totally oblivious to everything that didn't jump directly in her face. He hoped she would just take the hint and leave. He knew it was unfair to judge her thus, but after all, she had been the person who allowed Black to go without any punishment in their fifth year. If Snape knew anything, it was how to hold a grudge.

"I think it will be better if I talk to him alone." Dumbledore had raised his voice just a bit now, and he could hear him without any problem. Snape didn't know what the purpose of whispering was when you whispered almost as loudly as you talked.

McGonagall seemed to finally get the point. "If you're sure about that..." Her voice trailed off and Snape almost sighed out of relief. 

Finally, the door snapped shut and Severus was left alone with Dumbledore. 

"Do you want some tea?" Dumbledore asked and Severus nearly jumped with surprise. He had been touchy for some time now, something he definitely had to change. It would do him no good to stay like that.

"No, thank you," he replied as politely as he could.

"Take a seat then."

At first, Severus wanted to tell him that he'd prefer to stay standing, but he quickly dismissed this idea. He could at least make himself comfortable, as they would probably just discuss some boring school business. After all, everything important had already been discussed weeks before.

Severus quickly sat down and looked up. There had been a time, from his fifth year at Hogwarts onward until only a few weeks before, that he had not been able to look into Dumbledore´s eyes. Either because he thought his hatred would show, or - more recently -- because he was too ashamed to. He was relieved that he could do so now.

"So, Severus, you know that your being here is merely a façade, so we don´t have too much to discuss," Albus began.

Severus wasn't sure whether Dumbledore was referring to this meeting, which was just set up to hide that the decision had already been made, or his teaching at Hogwarts.

His confusion must've shown on his face, as Dumbledore immediately explained, "In a sense, you have already been given the position as Potion's teacher. We can skip the formalities now and sign the papers so that you can leave soon. I take it there are a few people who want to speak to you." It was more a statement than a question.

"There are," was Snape´s only reply. He certainly wasn't looking forward to his 'meeting' with Lucius Malfoy. He could deal with people like his former Slytherin friends Nott and Avery - Avery having been in his year, Nott one year above them --, even with people like Crabbe and Goyle if he had to, but Lucius Malfoy -- he could only feel disgust at the thought of him. 

Dumbledore obviously thought better than to question Snape any further. His expression betrayed that he was a bit uncomfortable with the subject.

"Very well. You'll be able to prepare your quarters and meet the rest of the staff one week before the next term starts. This should be an ample amount of time to get to know them." Snape snorted. He wasn't really keen on 'getting to know the staff'. He knew most of them from his time as a student and didn't think he would like them one bit more than he had before. He wasn't going to be teaching at Hogwarts for more than one year anyway, so it would do no good to waste energy trying to get along with them.

"You will be very free in what you are going to teach the students. I believe Professor Jennig will owl you the current state of knowledge the second to seventh years have."

"He already has," Severus interrupted the Headmaster, who nodded approvingly. The owl had arrived the other day and Severus had soon realised that Professor Jennig hadn't changed his curriculum since Severus had left Hogwarts. It wouldn't be too difficult to teach these children. At least not from the academic side of things .

He felt his mind wandering off while still listening to what Albus told him about his duties as a teacher and Head of House.

Twenty minutes later, he had signed the paper that made it official: he now was 'Professor Severus Snape, Potion's Master, Potions Teacher, and Head of Slytherin House'. Sounded impressive enough. He smirked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What is it, Corwin?" Lucius was not pleased to be contacted this early in the morning, and he didn't bother to hide it. Nott had better have a very good reason for disturbing him.

Thankfully, Nott had never been a fan of small talk.

"Barty, the Lestranges and Todd Raven have been found and captured in their hideout in Wales," Nott stated. His voice held no emotion, but his facial expression made it quite clear that he was angry about the recent turn of events.

At first Lucius was stunned, but he quickly got over it. The Lestranges and Bartemius had been among the most valuable followers of the Dark Lord, and if they were to be persecuted it could prove a major setback. Because Karkaroff had spilled their names they had gone into hiding for some time. Anger welled up inside Lucius. 

"What are they accused of?" He had to know the extent of the damage Karkaroff had potentially caused by telling the Ministry of Magic the names of the four Death Eaters. Revealing the names, Karkaroff had been given a shorted sentence - under the condition, of course, that they were indeed guilty. Lucius didn´t know what Karkaroff had told the ministry other than the names, so he hoped they were accused of something that couldn´t be proven. 

"Using an Unforgivable on two Aurors, Frank and Melissa Longbottom. The punishment the Ministry wants is a life-long imprisonment in Azkaban."

Lucius silently cursed. The incident had occurred over a year before. He knew that the Longbottoms were still at St. Mungo's because of the Cruciatus curse, so there was close to no chance that Crouch, Raven and the Lestranges would go unpunished. Lucius hadn't approved of this course of action when Crouch had suggested it because the risk was too high, but the Dark Lord hadn't done anything to stop it. Without the Dark Lord, his followers would have to be more careful in the future.

"Damn it," he said aloud. 

Nott paled a bit. Lucius knew it was because he rarely showed any feelings other than anger with one of his inferiors. He wasn´t known for cursing.

"Who is going to testify?"

"Karkaroff, since he gave Crouch Sr. the names. Karkaroff would do anything to get out of Azkaban a bit earlier and he would certainly tell them that they were serving the Dark Lord and _weren't_ under the Imperious curse. Then there's Preston Hover, an Auror who worked with the Longbottoms. He headed the investigation and probably has found evidence that will prove the guilt of the accused. Besides these two, I have no idea."

"I'm surprised there will even _be _a trial. Crouch Sr. seems to be eager to let it look as if he's justified in sending his son to Azkaban." Lucius laughed in spite of the situation. Four of the most loyal Death Eaters would probably be sent to Azkaban for life because of Karkaroff´s treachery. Damn it, indeed.

Corwin Nott didn't respond. He just watched Lucius Malfoy and waited for his orders.

"We'll be meeting this evening. Ten o'clock, here. Contact Avery, Crabbe and Goyle."

Lucius judged that to be the end of the conversation until Nott spoke again.

"What about Snape?"

"He´s otherwise occupied. I will meet with him tomorrow."

Without any further explanation, Lucius ended the conversation. After staring for some time at the empty fireplace, he left the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Minerva had waited in the staff room while Dumbledore spoke with Snape. Snape had left Dumbledore´s office about thirty minutes after she had, and now she could no longer restrain herself. Minerva was angry for having been shoved out of Albus´s office. Why had Albus come to her when deciding whom to pick for the position and then had more or less kicked her out of the door? It didn't make any sense. She had been present when he had talked to the future Divination Professor, Sybill Trelawney, just after the students had left.

And Dumbledore had known that she strongly disliked Sybill. So why should he not want Minerva to be present when he talked with Snape?

After waiting two more minutes, she stood up and left the deserted staff room. Apart from her and Dumbledore there were only four teachers present at Hogwarts these days. Rose Walkshire, the former Divination professor wanted to make sure her replacement -- who would spend the next week at Hogwarts -- was properly introduced to her duties. George and Helena Brown, the Defence Against the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes professors, respectively, would only be on holiday for two weeks in August. And Elizabeth Vector, the Arithmancy professor, had decided all she needed for a holiday was some quiet time at Hogwarts. But the rest of the staff had gone. Even the school nurse, Poppy Pomfrey, had taken leave. In case of an emergency, Serena Sprout -- who was currently at her flat in Hogsmeade with her husband -- would take over Poppy's duties.

Knocking on the door of Dumbledore's office, she wondered what she was going to do. She was hurt, she had to admit that. Maybe not really hurt, but she felt as if she had been deliberately slighted by her closest friend. And that _did_ hurt her.

"Come in, Minerva." 

When she entered his office, she immediately felt a certain warmth spread through her. This room was familiar to her, even more so than her family's home. She had always felt at home sitting in this room, drinking tea and talking to her best friend. But considering what had just happened, the warmth quickly subsided and was replaced by a mild, restrained anger once again.

"Please, take a seat," the Headmaster told her one second too late, as she had already seated herself. He smiled. This smile, that she had seen so many times before, made her even more furious. 

"Albus, what were you thinking, shoving me out of your office right in front of that..." Minerva didn't even know a word that described what she wanted to say about Snape. She preferred to let her voice trail off. It was quite obvious what she meant anyway.

"Minerva, I am truly sorry about that. I should've told you beforehand that I wanted to talk to Severus alone." Albus really looked sorry and she couldn´t stand looking into his eyes any more, because if she did she would give in with no further argument.

Just then she realised that Albus had called him Severus even before their conversation . Had he been in contact with him before?

One second later, she realised how stupid that thought was. Of course Albus had been talking with Snape before -- he had invited him to come to Hogwarts. And Severus had been a student at Hogwarts. Albus had always maintained a close relationship with his students, whereas she tried to distance herself from them to be able to judge them objectively.

"Really, Albus, you shouldn't have talked to him alone. For all I know he could be a second You-Know-Who and could've tried to kill you." Her voice was a bit higher than usual. She always talked like this when she was upset or angry and she hated it. 

"As you know, I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, Minerva. And Severus is going to be a teacher here, we can't treat him like he's our enemy."

"I'm not of the opinion that he's an 'enemy'. I just think we should be careful around him," Minerva said. She felt that sounded as if she felt the need to defend herself, what she didn´t. 

Albus leaned forward a bit and looked straight into her eyes. 

"Minerva, do whatever you like, but trust me: Severus is no risk to us. I take responsibility for everything if -- _if_ something goes wrong. Please, just trust me on this."

Once again, she couldn't help but nod. Albus had such an effect on people and even she couldn't resist it, although she knew he used it on her deliberately. But she decided to keep a close eye on their new teacher all the same. After all, she cared a lot about her students, Albus, and the rest of the staff. And if Snape did anything that indicated he was misusing the trust that Albus had given him, she would make him wish he had never accepted the job.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Malfoy Manor was quiet in the evenings. Of course it was always rather quiet, because apart from Narcissa, Lucius and Draco, there were only a few servants and ghosts who lived in it. 

But in the evenings, when Draco was asleep, dinner was eaten, and the servants were confined to their rooms, not one sound disturbed the nearly peaceful atmosphere in the manor. Narcissa still remembered being surprised when she had been inside the Manor for the first time. She had expected raw walls, dark colours and dimmed light. Instead, the inside of Malfoy Manor was quite welcoming. The walls were painted in light grey, decorated with pictures of landscapes, and big chandeliers hung in nearly every room.

She was expected in the dining room in two minutes and so she quickened her pace. She wore green robes embroidered with gold and she had her hair falling loose around her shoulders. It was not a formal meeting, as she had attended countless times, but she was nevertheless expected to be there and to represent her family as well as possible. As much as Lucius didn't trust her, he couldn't show it in front of the others and thus she would again be the only woman present. Pricilla Lestrange had been the only high-ranking female Death Eater, and normally wives were either not allowed at meetings or were placed under memory charms afterwards. Lucius, of course, was too sure of himself and his control over Narcissa to do such a thing to her.

Narcissa arrived in the dining room at exactly five to ten. Lucius was already there, and he looked up and down her body before nodding approvingly. She could've slapped him just for that look, but instead she smiled weakly and sat down next to him.

No word was spoken between the two of them until exactly five minutes later when Corwin Nott, Armand Avery, William Crabbe and Garrett Goyle entered the room. Narcissa and Lucius stood up to greet them, then led them to the room in which Lucius received his associates. Nearly every room in Malfoy Manor had a fireplace, but since this room also served as something like a living room, they normally gathered there. Books lined the walls in it, as they did in nearly every room of the Manor. However, this was the only room that had two bookshelves reserved for novels Narcissa and Lucius read for pleasure. The other books in the Manor all had something to do with magic, both Light and Dark. 

They sat down in chairs that were scattered around the fireplace. Lucius had briefed Narcissa about his conversation with Nott, so she didn't need any further introduction to what would be discussed.

"So, Barty, Leith, Pricilla and Todd will probably go to Azkaban, I understand," Armand Avery began calmly. He was the kind of person that, unlike Lucius, William, or Garrett, one would never suspect of being a member of the Dark Lord's ranks. He was a tall, thin man with short brown hair, average in every way. Corwin Nott was the same. William and Garrett looked more like men who would be on the 'Dark' side, both being tall and muscular, but slightly dumb. They never moved with the grace that Narcissa had always admired about Lucius and Corwin. 

"It certainly looks like it," Lucius replied.

"If the situation weren't that hopeless, I'd say it's their own damn fault." Corwin Nott had only muttered it under his breath, but of course they had all heard him say it. Before Lucius could give him the icy reply that was certainly on the tip of his tongue, Narcissa stepped in.

"Perhaps they went too far, but that's not why we are here today," she said coldly. If anyone had the right to judge the actions of the four Death Eaters, it was either the Dark Lord or Lucius. Nott was in no position to do so. 

Corwin immediately seemed to get the hint, as he was not too foolish, and snapped his mouth shut. Of course Narcissa was not optimistic enough to think it would stay that way.

"What will happen to Karkaroff once he gets out of Azkaban?" Avery asked after a moment. 

"We'll deal with that problem as soon as he is released," Narcissa answered with some annoyance, glaring at him. He shouldn't have needed to ask that question, since the answer was obvious. A minute of silence passed while all of them thought how little they would want to be in Karkaroff´s place. 

"In light of this recent event, different matters are in orders. We cannot act openly any more - instead, we'll have to rely on other ways to reach out goals," Lucius stated as if nothing had been said since he had last spoken. As Narcissa knew, he was a master when it came to ignoring people if he wanted.

"More inconspicuous ways, I guess," Armand concluded.

Lucius just nodded.

"So, what do we do?" Crabbe spoke up. He was one of the people that in Narcissa's opinion probably didn't even know what inconspicuous meant.

"Severus will start teaching at Hogwarts next term," Lucius began. Nott wanted to comment on that, but Lucius quieted him with a sharp glance.

"Apparently, he has successfully convinced Dumbledore that he has turned away from our side and will spy on us for him, if Albus grants him a safe 'haven' at Hogwarts," Narcissa explained. She knew Lucius wasn't too happy about the fact that she had spoken instead of him, but she didn't really care. It would not weaken his power over them, and after they were gone, she would be the silent little wife again. In public, however, she had an image to maintain. And that included not hiding behind her husband if possible. Her mother had been the same way and raised her in that sense. She would not stand in the background behind her husband.

"Of course," Lucius continued "the old fool was quite easily convinced that Severus was telling him the truth. His being there gives us several advantages. He is spying on Dumbledore and thus, we will know what the other side is thinking. Then, he can supply Dumbledore with the wrong information about what we're going to do. You can certainly imagine that this strengthens our position."

Narcissa could certainly imagine that it would strengthen _Lucius's_ position.

"As soon as Severus has gained his trust, however, we should make sure that we get rid of Dumbledore." She leaned back and summoned a glass of wine. This would prove to be very interesting.

***

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter Two: Redemption

**Title:** Resurrection (01)  
**Author:** Eilan  
**E-Mail:** EilanofAlbion@gmx.net  
**Categories:** Drama, Romance (Snape/McGonagall)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** In 1982, one year after Voldemort's death, not everything is as it seems. A new Potions teacher begins teaching at Hogwarts, much to the dislike of Professor Minerva McGonagall, who doesn't trust him. She seems to be right, as soon rumors about Death Eater meetings and Dark Arts at Hogwarts spread. And then suddenly Lucius Malfoy shows up.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
**Author notes:** Special thanks and virtual cookies go to Miranda Vine for the beta and to Laqueta for being the test-reader for this. You're amazing.  


**Resurrection****  
****by Eilan**

**Chapter Two: Redemption**

_"It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways."  
Buddha_

At exactly nine o'clock in the morning, the fireplace sprung to life and a slightly worse for the wear looking Severus Snape stepped out of it. He didn't stop to straighten his robes; instead, he immediately addressed the man standing in front of him. 

"Lucius." Severus nodded. He was sure his disgust showed on his face, but if it did, the other man paid no attention to it. 

"Severus. You're right on time," Lucius said evenly. 

Severus didn't even bother with a reply. He was _always_ right on time, and Lucius knew that. 

Lucius, on the other hand, didn't expect any kind of reply. He gestured for Severus to sit down on one of the couches and took the armchair himself. After they had both seated themselves, Lucius coughed and then began to speak. 

"Is Dumbledore still convinced that you're on his side?" He came straight to the point, as always. Severus hadn't expected otherwise, and he had already thought about how he was going to answer the questions Lucius would no doubt ask. This was one of them. 

"Yes, he is. Doesn't suspect a thing." _If you only knew_, he thought to himself, but kept his expression neutral. 

"When are you going to Hogwarts?" 

"One week before the term begins. That should give me enough time to reacquaint myself with the castle." 

"Good." 

There was a pause and Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Lucius was obviously thinking about something, but Severus had no idea what. After all, all of what he had said had already been clear to Lucius. 

"Karkaroff spat out a few names," Lucius continued matter-of-factly. 

"What?" Severus raised his voice a bit, desperately hoping that Karkaroff had not brought his name to the Ministry's attention. He had so many other problems at the moment. 

"Barty, Pricilla, Leith and Todd." 

Severus nearly sighed out of relief, but stopped himself just in time. 

"Let me guess, it's about the Longbottoms," he said with as much disgust as possible. By the time the Lestranges and their accomplices had suggested torturing the two Aurors, Severus had already begun to doubt his beliefs. By the time they put their plans into action, two weeks after the downfall of the Dark Lord, he had already switched to 'the other side', as he now called it. He couldn't sympathise with the four Death Eaters. 

"When is the trial?" 

"Next week," Lucius replied shortly, distant-minded. Something was bothering him and it was not the trial; at least, it was not only that. Actually, Severus didn't give a damn about what was bothering Lucius, so he didn't even ask. 

"Will you attend?" 

"No, but I told Narcissa to go." 

Severus nearly snorted. He knew damn well how Lucius treated Narcissa. In public, he made the effort to treat her as someone close to an equal. After all, Narcissa had been a member of the Dark Lord's inner circle, trusted by him. But since Severus was very close to Narcissa, he knew that in private Lucius treated her only a bit better than he treated the house-elves. Severus suspected it was neither one's fault. The Malfoy family was not known for their respect towards women, and Lucius had surely been raised this way. Still, Lucius at least accepted Narcissa. As far as Severus knew, Malfoy's father had gotten rid of his wife as soon as Lucius, his heir, had been born. And in the Malfoy family, 'getting rid of' _didn't_ mean divorce. 

Severus nodded, then decided he needed to talk to Narcissa before she went to the trial. 

"Shall I go too?" 

"No, there's no need." 

"Would you mind if I talked to your wife?" Severus put a bit more emphasis than necessary on the 'your'. He was well aware of the fact that he ranked below Lucius in Voldemort's inner circle, but not low enough to have to crouch before him if he wanted something. However, he would never go as far as questioning Lucius's behaviour, towards his wife or anyone else. He didn't have a death wish. 

When Severus had joined the Death Eaters he was fascinated by their system of hierarchy, as it had given him a sort of security about his position. Now he thought it was ridiculous. 

"No, just go. But I want to speak to you once more before you leave." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Narcissa was sitting in the dining room, reading a novel, when the door opened and Severus stepped inside. Immediately, she rose and hugged him. 

"Severus, we missed you yesterday," she told him when she let go of him. She had indeed missed him. Without Severus, their circle was just not complete. Severus had been a part of it for so long that she couldn't imagine it being any other way. 

"I'd guessed so," he answered calmly. 

"So you were at Hogwarts yesterday?" she asked, gesturing for him to sit and take a cup of tea. 

He did so, and equally calmly, replied, "Yes, I'm sure Lucius will tell you about that." 

Narcissa flinched a bit at the mention of her husband's name. "Don't speak of him in my presence today if you want to survive." 

"What has he done this time?" 

"Oh, he wasn't happy about the fact that I 'dared to speak up in his presence like that' at the last meeting. As if a true Calstone would've kept her mouth shut the entire time." Narcissa succeeded in making her voice suggest that she was more upset then she really was. 

"He's probably just worried about his reputation. He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Severus asked her, concerned. He had always been concerned about her, especially when it came to Lucius. Narcissa remembered the day when she had told him that she would marry Lucius. Severus had not been happy and had directly told her that if Lucius ever dared to do anything to hurt her, she should come to him and he would find a way for her to leave Lucius. Narcissa had wanted to laugh because Severus had sounded like a child, but she hadn't. She had suspected there was more than a bit of jealousy involved. 

"He would never dare to, if he wanted to live. My parents can become quite upset when they think their only child is being mistreated," Narcissa replied, sipping at her tea. She meant what she said: Lucius would never dare to abuse her. He had shouted at her and she had just nodded like the good little wife she was supposed to be and soon enough he had calmed down again. It always went like that, and Narcissa suspected it was because Lucius wasn't really that upset about her behaviour in front of his friends. 

"Good." Severus seemed to relax a bit. 

"Has he already told you about the new plans?" 

"About what new plans?" Severus seemed to be confused. 

"If you don't know yet than he'll surely tell you before you leave." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Only fifteen minutes after Severus had left the room, Lucius heard the door open again. He sometimes wondered what Severus and his wife did when they were by themselves, but he guessed they weren't stupid enough to have anything going on. He didn't even want to imagine what he would have to do to them if that were the case. He might not love his wife but he quite liked her, and what was more important, her status gave him some advantages. 

"You wanted to see me?" 

How Severus sometimes managed to say something as mundane as this with a tone bordering on sarcasm Lucius would never know. He was constantly fed up with Severus just for his damn sarcasm. Whether Severus did it on purpose or if he always spoke like that, Lucius had never found out. It had been like that since he had first become aware of the potential the boy had shown, which had been in Lucius's seventh and Severus's first year. The boy had known even more curses when he had entered Hogwarts than Lucius had as a first year. And since Lucius was a _Malfoy,_ that was quite amazing. 

"Yes, indeed." Lucius had never been a fan of long, complicated sentences, except for when talking in order to impress people with his education. He had once read a book about a former German dictator and he quite liked to compare himself to this man. Lucius tended to think of himself as a talented speaker. 

Severus didn't reply and Lucius smiled inwardly. He had indeed taught the boy a lot of respect since his initiation. He dared even to say Severus was his masterpiece, except for Todd Raven, who was one of the most obedient and eager people Lucius had ever met. 

"We need you to do more than just inform us about what Dumbledore does," he began. "We need to get rid of him, preferably as soon as possible." Lucius paused for a moment. "You do understand what I mean, don't you?" 

"I understand perfectly," was the even answer, again uttered with the slight sarcastic, mocking undertone so typical of Severus. 

Lucius bit back an angry reply, instead dismissing Severus with a wave of his hand. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Albus Dumbledore sat down beside Bartemius Crouch. Today would be the last day of the trial against Bartemius Crouch Jr., Leith Lestrange, Pricilla Lestrange and Todd Raven. He looked down at the four people that were bound so tightly to their chairs that they could make no movement. They had all been students of his, all of them Slytherins and all of them drawn to the Dark Arts -- at least according to Bartemius Crouch Sr. The two Lestranges had been in Severus's year, and Albus knew that instead of Todd Raven it could have easily been Severus being tried for this crime. But the two Lestranges and Todd had also been under his care, and whilst he thought he had saved Severus or was doing his best to do so, he had lost them. 

"You have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law," Barty Crouch began clearly, "so that we may pass judgement on you, for a crime so heinous..." 

Albus stopped listening, instead concentrating on his surroundings. Mrs Crouch sat next to her husband, silently weeping, because she knew what was coming. Albus couldn't help but feeling sorry for her. So far, the whole trial had been a mere farce. The public wanted retribution for all the crimes committed by Death Eaters during the past years, and this was the perfect opportunity to get it. He was relatively sure that those on trial were indeed guilty of what they were charged with, but the trial was just... laughable. Crouch was on a crusade for justice and blood and he didn't even want to know what had caused these four people to fall so far into darkness to torture two people until they cracked. 

The room was full of people, but there was one face that stood out to Albus. Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa Calstone, as she was still called when she had attended Hogwarts. One of the few Ravenclaws to go over to the dark side. Contrary to popular belief, not every Slytherin was evil and not everyone who ended up with Voldemort had been in Slytherin. Narcissa Calstone was a very good example of what the prospect of power and wealth could do to someone. 

"I now ask the jury," shouted Barty Crouch, "to raise their hands if they believe, as I do, that these crimes deserve a life sentence in Azkaban!" 

As she saw the vote of the jury, Mrs. Crouch lost her self-control completely. Albus couldn't blame her, as he considered a life sentence in Azkaban worse than a death sentence. He thought that given the chance, the jury would have given Barty Crouch Jr. a lesser sentence; however, in order to satisfy the public's hunger for blood, they had only been given the choice of sentencing all of them to death or none at all. Another piece of injustice in this game created to secure the peace after Voldemort's defeat, Dumbledore thought. In this game, consisting of trials and sentences, it was never taken into account that the defendants also were victims in their own way and had rights. Although everyone had the choice when it came to choosing his or her own path, some paths were made impossible to follow by others. 

Albus shook his head and left the room as soon as possible. He tried not to think of all the children he had already lost to either Azkaban or death because people had chosen their paths for them and they had been too weak to defend themselves. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

After Severus had shut the door, he immediately protected it with three different charms against unwanted entry . He had just arrived back at Hogwarts, one week before the start of the term, and had been given his room by Dumbledore. His quarters were, like the rest of the staff quarters, in a separate wing of the castle. The rooms of the Head of Houses were centred around the main staff room, which was at the moment unoccupied, as the rest of the teaching staff would not return from holiday until the next day. For now, he and Albus were the only people present. 

If you didn't count the Deputy Headmistress, that is. 

Severus hadn't seen McGonagall, and Albus had just told him she was busy with the students' timetables. Severus had tried very hard not to let his relief show. He had been given a list of the teaching staff, but not even having looked it through he knew that McGonagall would be his nemesis for the next year. 

Severus looked around. The teachers' rooms - at least the ones for the Head of Houses -- were large, bigger than the rooms he had lived in since he had left Hogwarts, which by no means had been small. There was a large bedroom with a king-size bed (which was, in Severus's opinion, a waste of money and space), a living room with large windows that made for a friendly atmosphere, a kitchen, and a large bath. 

He had all his belongings in the two trunks with him, and a few spells later, everything had been unpacked. Having done that, he lay down on the bed and summoned to him the list of current Hogwarts teachers the Headmaster had given him. 

There were a few he knew from his school years, most significantly Maria Celeste Sinistra, a witch who had been three years above him in Slytherin and now taught Astronomy. There were also, of course, what he called the 'usual suspects': Minerva McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor; Serena Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff; Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw; George Brown, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and his wife, Helena Brown, the Ancient Runes Professor. But there were also a few names he didn't know, such as Sybill Trelawney, the new Divination Professor, who -- according to the list -- had been in Gryffindor; Daniel Hundale, the Muggle Studies Professor, also a former Gryffindor; the Flying Instructor Rolanda Hooch, a former Hufflepuff; and Elizabeth Vector, the Arithmancy Professor - apart from him and Sinistra, the only other Slytherin on the staff. 

Sinistra and Vector would probably be at least bearable as former Slytherins. But Severus was relatively sure that McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick would hate him with a passion after a few days. Severus hadn't been able to stand them when he had been a student and he had no intention of beginning to get along with them now. But now, at least, he wouldn't have to hide it. Albus couldn't sack him without very good reasons. Severus smirked and leaned back. Tomorrow would certainly prove to be an interesting day, although he wasn't looking forward to it. 

To be continued...

_End Notes: I know this is a bit short, but ii is sort of an 'interlude' before everything starts (only I would need three chapters as a prologue to the plot). And in the next chapter we'll finally meet the staff and the students. A red-haired boy being one of them..._


End file.
